Smash Fighter
Smash Fighter is a Brawl Machinima series made by TomKitsune. The first season is about Tom and his friends sucked into Brawl by Zelda to fight against Tabuu. The second season is about Tom getting people off of Wi-Fi to help him defend Brawl. It is the only Brawl Machinima to feature full live-action sequences. Episodes (Season 1) SFE1 SFE2 SFE3 SFE4 SFE5 SFE6 Episodes (Season 2) SFE1 (S2) SFE2 (S2) Characters Tom (voiced by Tom O'Grady/TomKitsune): The main character of the series. He is commonly trying to be the leader, but nobody ever listens to him. At first, he wanted to return to the real world, until he decided to stay in Brawl. At first, he was Zero Suit Samus, but eventually turned into a White & Green Fox. Josh (voiced by Josh Stankiewicz): Josh is one of Tom's friends. He plays as Meta Knight. He commonly tried to run across the street in the Mario Circuit stage, but failed nearly every time, causing him to go emotional. He eventually decided to leave with Seth and Mitch, and went to playing SSB for the N64. Seth (voiced by Seth Talcott): Seth is one of Tom's friends. He plays as Toon Link with brown hair. He goes crazy when alone, such as when he was defeated by Tabuu and turned into a trophy. He eventually decided to leave with Josh and Mitch, and went to playing SSB for the N64. Mitch (voiced by Mitch Krasney): Mitch is one of Tom's friends. He plays as Dark Pit. In Brawl, he fell in love with Zelda, and rivaled Link. He got sad when Zelda was taken away from him. He eventually decided to leave with Josh and Seth, and went to playing SSB for the N64. Zelda (voiced by Olderciaxsjes): Zelda is a main character in both series. She at first met Mitch, and fell in love. Later, Link showed up and captured her for Tabuu. When all four of the main characters were defeated, she transformed into Sheik and defeated him. She then fell in love with Link. They are currently dating, and Zelda helps Tom defend Brawl. Olimar (voiced by Tom O'Grady/TomKitsune): Olimar is a villain in both series, being the main villain of Season 2. He talks wierd. He was defeated by Josh and Mitch in Episode 2, and then was defeated by Tom later on. Eventually he battled Josh and was beaten, but placed a Gooey Bomb on Josh. In Season 2, he founded OBOE (Olimar's Big Organization of Evil.), but is mainly for comic relief. Link: '''In season one, he was an obnoxious brat going through puberty, which explained his squeaky voice. He rivaled Mitch for Zelda throughout season 1. Near the end, he finished puberty, and gained a less annoying voice which caused Zelda to fall for him. In season 2, episode 1, Zelda goes on a date with him, but ends up being dumped by her. '''Tabuu: '''He was the main antangonist of Season 1 created by Jack Thompson. His true goal was to eliminate all fighting in Brawl, despite knowing it was a fighting game. '''Snake & Captain Falcon: '''Two suitors of Tom who both wanted him, unaware that he was actually a boy and not Zero Suit Samus. Near, the end of season 1, they figured out a plan for who gets Tom on which days. They are currently being tricked by Matt to be his slaves, they think Matt's teaching them to pick up Samus. '''Judge Dedede: He's the judge and a Police Officer. He recently caught Future for running over Olimar. Thats not even the half of it. Amber: '''Plays as Princess Peach. In season 2, only. She is one of the three newcomers. '''Matt: '''Plays as Kirby. He's a newcomer in season 2. He goes against the script and leaves Tom. He currently owns the church of Mr.Saturn and is holding a bake sale along with Snake & Captain Falcon, who thinks he's teaching them how to get Samus. '''John: '''Plays as Ike. He's a newcomer in season 2. He's is addicted to fighting. To everyone he meets he trys to kill them just for fun. Everyone whos met him is very afraid of him. '''Samus: '''The real in-game persona who forced out of her body, aciddently by Tom. Wants to get revenge on him. '''Pit: He was forced out of his body by Mitch, because of him he has a habit of saying "Wings of Icaris" when he flies.He's forced by Samus to find Tom. He's very insecure and has grown to hate Samus. Meta Knight:' '''The real in game persona also forced out of his body. Due to Josh he has a habit of walking past the Mario Circuit street without looking both ways. He hangs out with toon link to his dismay. '''Toon Link: '''The real in-game persona also forces out of his body. He has a strange fondness for cookies. Due to his body being possessed by Seth, he gets random outbursts and sings randomly. He hangs around Meta Knight alot. '''Marth' Lucas Mr. Game & Watch Trivia